


No More Sitting On The Sidelines

by AnneOfBlueGables



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lydia-centric, Pack Dynamics, there's gonna be more ships but i still haven't decided who ends up with who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneOfBlueGables/pseuds/AnneOfBlueGables
Summary: Lydia and Jackson were the It Couple of their high school until Lydia got turned into a banshee and Jackson became the homicidal lizard we all loved to hate. The situation escalated, so the Martin girls moved to Beacon Hills for a fresh start.Lydia has decided to change tactics and keep a low profile at her new school, and everything's going relatively fine until she gets to know the meddling McCall squad. They're the cool kids and they all clearly mean trouble, especially Stiles Stilinski, whose nickname is probably short for Satan.





	No More Sitting On The Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering about how Lydia and Jackson became supernatural creatures without having anything to do with Scott and the others, it's all going to be explained, but just a warning, I don't care that much about whether the original tw timeline gets messed up, I'm just having fun with a random AU, mainly focusing on character, not plot (but there will be plot ok!).
> 
> Also you'll have to suspend your disbelief and assume Lydia/Holland can manage to blend in with less makeup (and without the sassy attitude).

Lydia finds human nature fascinating. Especially when it comes to high school students. She takes a pleasure in watching them interact, use social rules that apply only to this unique society and divide themselves into very specific groups: the jocks, the nerds, the weird ones, the normal-but-not-cool-enough ones. High school is almost a separate world, and it feels as if everyone has to act a certain way, or that world will stop turning. It is interesting to observe the students, from a psychological point of view. Observe, not participate.

Lydia used to act a certain way, too, in order to fit it, to be likable. And she was very successful at it. Not anymore. Everything changed after Jackson, after the Bite. So she has long now dropped the act. But she would never reveal her true self and risk becoming the subject of gossip, criticism and mockery either. From the moment she stepped foot in the Beacon Hills High School, she decided to change tactics. She is now more content in trying to attract as little attention as possible, fading in the background, watching her peers, not talking to anyone and waiting patiently until she can finally get out of this hellhole and pursue a career in the scientific field, without fear of people judging her because she is a genius. And a banshee. Well, that last part should probably remain hidden.

But hopefully she'll have learned to fully control her powers until then. She has already started getting the hang of them, even though it's only been a couple of months since the Bite, because of course she would. She's Lydia Martin.

The nightmares haven't stopped, though. Neither has the guilt of knowing when people are dying and not being able to save them. She may be brilliant, but there is only so much she can do concerning anything supernatural, where science rules don't apply. It's tough dealing with it on her own, but she'll figure it out eventually. She always does.

So really, her idiotic classmates are pretty much the last thing she needs to worry about right now. Enter Scott fucking McCall.

He's one of the most popular students and it actually makes sense for him to be so adored, because apart from being hot, he's also such a genuinely good guy. His smile can light up the whole room and he is sweet to everyone. He looks perpetually stressed, however, and it breaks Lydia's heart a little bit. She hopes the stress isn't caused by his friends. They seem like the kind of people who are always getting into trouble and she has a feeling he's the one who always has to save their asses. Definitely the mother hen of the group.

She should stop feeling sorry for Scott though, because he is currently the bane of her existence. She has enough problems as it is, she really doesn't need him poking his nose around her business. Not that he has actually asked her anything, or even spoken to her besides the usual "good morning" and "can you lend me a pen", but he's definitely not ignoring her like everyone else. He knows something's up with her. She has no idea how.

She will often catch him staring at her intently (not in a flirty way, mind you, she can tell the difference) and after the first few times of just avoiding his gaze and ignoring him, she's decided to take advantage of her experience in being the sassy queen bee and respond by giving him the most ironic, sickly sweet smile a human being can master. But Scott just furrows his eyebrows as if she's a puzzle he has yet to solve and grins at her innocently.

One day, Stiles Stilinski, Scott's smartass best friend, noticed their little interaction and she heard him whisper: "Dude, what the hell is her problem?". Scott just shrugged. Stiles has been way of her since that day. And it's not like he's being subtle about it, every time he sees her he narrows his eyes as obviously as a cartoon character. Any time now she expects him to go full Scooby Doo and bring a magnifying glass to properly examine her. She doubts one instance when he saw her being sort of a bitch to his friend is enough evidence to make her worthy of such suspicion, so she guesses Scott's talked to him about her. Maybe she's being paranoid. Maybe not. The thought that they might have learned something about her past terrifies her but all she can really do is wait to see whether they say or do anything. Waiting seems to be all she's doing lately. But waiting for high school to be over is quite different than waiting for the other shoe to drop. In the latter case it makes her want to scream. More than usual at least.


End file.
